Goodbye, Ron
by ilovequinn11
Summary: What would have happened if Ron died in the Battle of Hogwarts?


_**Alright, I'm an an angst roll today, so… here you go. It's just like a 'what if' fic, this is obviously AU.**_

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were fighting for their lives together. They had come back to Hogwarts to get and kill the last of the Horcruxes, which were… Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and Nagini, which would almost certainly come to the school with Lord Voldemort when he came to finish Harry off.

"Hermione, do you know where Ron is?" Harry asked as he wiped sweat from his forehead, brandishing his wand and holding it out so that he could cast a spell on whoever tried to harm him. Nowadays you couldn't just put your wand away for fear that you would be attacked.

"No!" Hermione said, shaking her head. Her bushy hair fell in her face. She gave a grunt of frustration and magicked herself a ponytail holder, which she used to tie her hair up with in a low ponytail, to keep it out of her face. "I think we should find him, Harry."

"But how?" Harry asked. "Everything's so confusing, spells flying everywhere, people screaming and dying, having to find a hiding place every five seconds so to avoid Death Eaters so they won't spot you… and it doesn't help matters that this castle is huge."

"Use your four points, Harry," Hermione said. "And I think without Ron, we might be able to squish under the Invisibility Cloak together."

Harry reached and grabbed his silver cloak which was not an ordinary one. Once it was put on, it concealed everything under it from being spotted by the human eye. Once he and Hermione were under (just barely, because Harry was pretty sure one of Hermione's elbows was poking out) he cast his wand at the floor, using a Four-Point spell, and his wand snapped in the right direction of where they could find Ron. They began walking, every so often casting another Four-Point so as not to get lost. Finally they found him, in the Charms Corridor, casting spells at some Death Eaters at shouting at them, calling them losers and things like that.

"Psst, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Who's there?" Ron asked.

"Calm down, mate," Harry replied. "It's just me and Hermione."

"Oh guys, I'm so glad you're here," he stated, turning to face them and forgetting about the Death Eaters he was battling totally. At that point, the Invisibility Cloak slipped off, revealing the two. The Death Eaters saw them and shouted the Killing Curse, pointing his wand at Harry, attempting to kill. However, the angle was slightly off and it hit Ron instead. Ron's mouth opened wide as the spell ripped through him and then in slow motion, he began to fall towards the ground, oblivious to the shouts of Ron and Harry. The Death Eaters all left the area then, laughing manically at Ron's demise.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Ron, wake up!" she fell to the ground and began to shake him. "Ron, this isn't funny, get up right this instant!" and when he didn't wake up, she put her face in her hands and began to sob helplessly. "Ron…" she choked on the word. "I… I…"

"Hermione." Harry sank to the floor beside Hermione and watched as she tried to get Ron to wake up, even though they both knew it was hopeless. He was dead.

"My true love…" she whispered, falling sideways into Harry. Hermione had been the strong one in the Golden Trio's friendship… she never cried, not even when she went for days without food when they were trying to find the Horcruxes, not when Ron left them, not when she saw Ron go out with Lavender, and she was always the one that did the planning… but now, she was broken, sick of being the strong one. "I loved him…" Hermione whispered, letting Harry stroke her hair in comfort, even though he was broken himself. He remembered the day Ron asked if he could sit with Harry on the Hogwarts Express, remembered the day the two of them traveled down into the Chamber of Secrets with that fool Lockhart to rescue Ginny and all the poor Muggleborns in the hospital wing.

Just then, the rest of the Weasleys… even Percy, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie were there… came around the corner and saw Harry and Hermione huddled over Ron.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming over to peer down at her youngest son.

"A… a Death Eater killed him!" Hermione sobbed, letting Mrs. Weasley pull her in for a hug. Harry got up and went over to Ginny, feeling broken inside. He pulled the red headed girl in for a hug as well, giving her a quick peck on the lips, letting her sob into his shoulder. And from that moment on, he vowed even harder to finish Lord Voldemort, because if it wasn't for him Ron wouldn't be lying lifeless on the floor right now. And Harry vowed to never, ever, under any circumstances, forget Ron.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
